sihirifandomcom-20200214-history
Chezao
Chezao is a country in Terrasect. It includes all territory west of the Black Mountains and east of the sea. The country is now ruled by Queen Kira Kael, but historically its king has always been a Dragnoth Slythe. Terrain Northern Chezao Northern Chezao is heavily forested. Most folk who live in the woods have a healthy fear of the Black Chain, the king's personal army, who rove the forest when they're not warring. The Chain has no compunctions about killing innocents, especially backwoods folk who mean nothing to the king. Chezao Castle is located in the far northwest, near the coast. It was historically known for two things: its infamous Traitor's Wall, where the ruler hangs those that displease him/her; and the large slave city known as Greytown. Kira Kael's final battle took place at the Castle with the assistance of Greytown slaves, and as a result Greytown was opened and all the slaves were freed. The castle itself requires special permission to visit. Southern Chezao Southern Chezao is quite different from the North. Most of Southern Chezao is a treeless, windswept desert of coarse yellow sand, with terrain alternating between hardpan (in the north and along the western coast) and everchanging dunes (in the center and south). Temperatures are blazing hot during the day and freezing at night. Water and prey are both scarce, and known watering-holes are closely guarded by the local lycan tribes. There are two major regions in Southern Chezao. The first is Chansure Province, ruled by Eosimar. Most travelers don't even notice Chansure is there. Its city's buildings are entirely below-ground. Each has a skylight that extends upward, rising above the sand by about three feet, but the bricks are perfectly camouflaged. Underground, tunnels extend in all directions like a vast, sprawling maze. The walls and floors are tiled in specific colours to indicate direction: white for south, gold for north, blue for east, and green for west. The colours bleed slowly into one another as travelers progress through the halls, so that travelers heading westward would gradually see more green in the walls; travelers heading south would see the walls becoming lighter. Chansure is a military nation. Its people are generally silent and purposeful. Entrance to the city requires a guide or specific invitation. The second major region in Southern Chezao is the lycan desert to the south. Originally the entire area was controlled by tribes of werewolves (the terms "lycan," "werewolf," and "shifter" are used interchangeably in Terrasect). Coast-to-coast caravans ran from Havas Uhua, in the west, to Giemela, in the east. Eventually a coup by Chansure destroyed both cities and the surviving queen, Maija Dhalu, founded the lycan city of Havela. The lycans of Southern Chezao have their own culture, naming system, and history; players are welcome to join once they've read up. Allies and enemies Chezao's greatest ally has always been Forcystus. The elements necessary to create nuyamoles were drawn from Forcystus' mines; the lava country is the only mainland region that Dragnoth Slythe refused to invade. His other allies included the Magridd (from the Red Continent) and Eosimar of Chansure. Under Slythe's rule, all other countries were invaded and subdued. Promethea alone eluded his grasp and was considered an enemy nation. Kira Kael required the alliances of many people to win the war. She brought those alliances with her to Chezao. Her closest allies include Hemset, Chansure, Havela, and Ferox. She has not yet gained the trust of Forcystus as Dragnoth Slythe once did. For the moment the world seems to be at peace: she has no other known enemies. Yet. Notable people Dragnoth Slythe was the name of each successive king of Chezao from its founding days, perhaps eight generations in all. The first Slythe was originally called Nikolai, but changed his name following the arrival of the Magridd. Recently Slythe was killed in battle against Kira Kael, who ascended the throne. Kira Kael is the new Queen of Chezao. Already she's freed the slaves at Greytown and allowed them to raid Chezao Castle. Her rule will surely see many new changes. Kira Kael is married to Azad Ferox, who leads the thieves; her allies include most of Terrasect's notable, legendary rulers. Eosimar is a cursed, immortal noble who rules Chansure Province. He has a Valkyrie called the Mute. Eosimar has a true silver tongue and can influence people by speaking. He was a great ally of Dragnoth Slythe's and is Kira Kael's true father. Eosimar is romantically involved with Maija Dhalu of Havela; their son's name is Bennan. Maija Dhalu is the lycan Queen of Havela. She originally ruled a city called Havas Uhua, succeeding her mother, Crilliana, to the throne. When she married the leader of Giemela it drew the attention of Eosimar, who destroyed both cities, killed her husband Kairo, and brought her to Chansure as his own wife. Eventually Maija left Eosimar and founded a new city, Havela, in the ruins of Havas Uhua. She lives in Havela today. Category:Terrasect Category:Chezao